Feeling of loneliness
by windbeneaththewings
Summary: Mature one-shot about Ino and Kiba, two completely different people, who somehow find something familiar in the night. Rated M for sexual content (rather detailed). Leave your opinion please, it means a lot. Also, let me know if you'd be interested if I wrote whole story about them. Enjoy. xx


Ino was well aware of the fact that he's watching her right now. In every other situation it would have not bothered her, tall blonde girl was more than used to stares from males, but this time was different and she turned around, facing him. Her long light hair were falling freely on her shoulders and her blue eyes stared at him with a silent question in them. Kiba shifted on his place, clearing his throat. Here comes the time when he should say something, something not crappy so she would not get angry, but he couldn't even make a sign. Swallowing, Inuzuka cursed under his breath. He never felt like that before. Being always confident and on ease with girls, he didn't get why now his body was paralyzed. Ino was waiting patiently, which wasn't like her at all. Yamanaka by this time should have said something sarcastic and went away, swaying with her hips, but again, this time everything was different.

''Will you tell why you followed me?'' she asked, looking at him.

Kiba shivered. She didn't sound like Ino Yamanaka at all. Her voice was low, she sounded tired and mostly like she really doesn't care. And this caught him by surprise, because she never saw this blonde girl being like that. Since that party in Naruto's house started, he kept his eye son her, because… well, being honest, he doesn't know why. Ino and Kiba never were good or close friends, but when she came in, turning attention of every male in the room to her, he couldn't help but let him eyes room all over her figure. She was tall, had a slim waist, narrow hips and surprisingly big breasts to the figure like that. What captivated him the most were her legs. Long, pale, toned – they seemed to be miles long, never ending. Looking her all over again and again, while taking sips of his drink, Kiba tried to find the word that would describe her right, but nothing suited. Gorgeous, breathtaking, flawless – this all was an understatement to her and almost were offensive. Inuzuka titled his head then, when she shot him a questioning gaze. Her blue eyes met his dark ones and word clicked in his mind: perfection. This word suites her, it describes her and Ino is the first thing that comes into his mind when he thinks of this word. God, even her knees were perfect. But he didn't just admire her features, he also noticed that she doesn't enjoy being here. Corners of her lips were lifting in a fake smile that did not reach her eyes; her beautiful blue eyes looked sad and he was the one to notice it. Something in his heart ached, when she sighed and hugged herself, caressing her arms and looking away. She looked so fragile and when she walked out of the house, he didn't think twice.

''Kiba, I asked you a question.''

He blinked, staring at her again. Ino raised her eyebrow and then sighed, understanding that he probably won't get an answer. She didn't care for it, mostly. Girl was sad and the reason of her sadness was pretty simple. She was tired of being alone. Feeling presence of Kiba behind her, she smiled.

''Have you ever felt like no one in this world knows the real you?'' she asked quietly, but he heard every single word. ''Like you want someone to see behind your mask, but no one cares enough to even understand that you're pretending all of the time.''

She was going nowhere and this made him nervous. Grabbing her shoulders, she turned her around. When blue eyes met brown ones, they both froze, looking at each other.

''I understand why they don't want to see real things, but what I don't understand is why you're still here, Inuzuka'', she said, looking in his eyes and for the first time thinking that he's actually quite handsome.

''I don't want you to be alone'', he replied and he was sincere.

''You know what?'' she suddenly asked, looking at him with determination on her face. ''I'm tired of being alone.''

He wanted to ask why did she say that, when her lips crushed on his in a rude way, demanding way and he barely suppressed moan, which was about to come out. Moving his hands to her hips, he gripped them tight, responding to the kiss. Her mouth opened and their tongues touched, electing small moan from Ino. Moan that sent vibrations all over his body. His hands narrowed down her ass and gave it a squeeze making girl arch her back to him. Feeling of his breasts pressed firmly to his chest made him smirk. Pulling away from her lips, he titled his head to explore her ear lobe, catching some soft moans from her. Ino's hands messed with his hair, tugging them a bit, but he liked it. His skilled tongue started to draw patterns on her neck, sometimes biting it harshly, but quickly liking it after that, like an apology.

''You better stop this now'', he muttered in her neck, his hands caressing her round ass.

''I don't want-ah'', her head throw back, when he removed one his hand from her ass and pressed it on her inner thigh.

Her mind was a complete mess, she couldn't think of anything but his touches, what kind of sensations they sent through her whole body. Ino never was the one for some stupid and mindless fuck, but this somehow looked different and she didn't want this to end. Panting, she tried to catch a glimpse of Inuzuka, but her vision was blurred. Kiba smiled, gently putting her on the grass. They were far from the house, right near lake, no one will come here at this time. Locking his eyes with her, she pulled off his shirt, throwing it away. Almost immediately her hands rose and touched his muscular torso, tracing lines of six pack. He leaned in, capturing her lips with his again, leaving her breathless after the kiss and going down. She was wearing shorts and he let his hands caress her thighs; her skin was soft, silky and he felt like kissing it all.

''Take it off'', she muttered, gripping his shoulders.

''As you please'', he let out and took off her shorts along with top that she has on. ''Oh hell.''

If in clothes she was a perfection then now Kiba was literally loss of words, not knowing how can he descriebd this beauty. Not missing any second, he cupped her breasts in his hands and she moaned. Leaning in, he breathed on her nipple before taking it between his teeth, smirking, when she whimpered and arched her back to him. With his free hand she was squeezing her breasts, taking nipple in his fingers, knowing that she liked the mix of pleasure and pain. Kissing her breasts, he moved down, licking her lower abdomen. Night was cold, but Ino didn't feel it, being almost overwhelmed by all of the emotions. She wanted him. badly. She never really remembers time when she was that aroused for someone, who didn't even touch her there. Kiba stopped and she thought that something was wrong, when she heard his low growl:

''I can fucking smell you, woman.''

Her lace panties were tore apart and his fingers dig into her, enjoying the ease with his fingers get in and out.

''Already so wet'', he purred, leaning down.

Ino's eyes shut tightly as she anticipated what was about to happen. Seeing Kiba between her thighs was enough to make her wetter and she moaned loudly, when he added another finger.

''Let me stretch you out'', he whispered, fucking her with his two fingers.

Feeling her walls starting to tighten, he removed his fingers and licked her clit and then breathed on it, earing her cry out. Kiba licked off her walls, all juices, pressing his thumb on her clitoris, feeling as her whole body started to shake.

''C'mon, Ino'', he whispered and stretched his hand out, cupping one her breast.

Blonde girl breathed out, biting her lower lip, wanting to release of tension, of this tight knot in her stomach. Bucking her hips to him, she whimpered loudly, taking her breast in her hand, needing extra simulation. Kiba pulled off and lowered on her. Removing his hand from her perfect breast, he replaced it with his mouth, biting on her nipple and thrusting two fingers into her at the same time. Ino moaned loudly, finally reaching her climax, trembling under his body. Kiba watched with fascination as she moaned his name, as her lips parted and she started to paint. He never heard anything sexier than her moan and never saw anything more arousing that the sight of reaching her orgasm. Ino sighed, coming down from her high when he felt something hard pressing on her. Her eyes were half-open and she saw Kiba's smirk as he lowered himself, showing his two fingers to her. Before she could register, he put them in front of her face and she opened her mouth. For her own surprise, she found sucking on his fingers her own juice very arousing. Kiba's eyes shut as her tongue sucked every single drop of her own juice. He was already so hard, it was painful to hold himself back. He opened his eyes and looked at the goddess under him. Ino smiled and opened her legs wide, giving him a signal that she's ready.

''Oh fuck'', he growled, entering her slowly, letting her take him inch by inch.

This felt perfect. Her tight walls around him, clenching, making it hard for him to not let go now. But he wanted this too last longer. Ino throw back her head in pleasure as he started to move inside her, slowly, not fastening his pace. Kiba gripped her hips and lifting them a bit, getting better angle and hitting sensitive spot. Her moans were guiding him, driving him insane, making him even harder than he already was, if it was possible. Taking one his leg and putting it on his shoulder, he cursed and she screamed, when he fastened his pace, thrusting into her hard.

''Goddammit'', he muttered, when her walls started to tighten quickly.

Ino was on the verge and he wanted to let her cum first, so he pressed his thumb o her clit, circling it over her clitoris, hearing her sobs. He couldn't think anymore, everything didn't matter but this girl, this beautiful goddess laying under him, burning with him.

''Kiba!'' she screamed, orgasm hitting her again, like a wave throughout her whole body, making her toes twirl.

Her nails dig into his shoulders and he let go too, growling as sensation hit him. Controlling his weight on his arms so he won't crush her, he tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths. Ino opened her eyes, staring at him and smiled. Truly smiled, with the smile that reached her eyes and made her even more beautiful. Kiba smiled back, caressing her cheek with his fingers.

''You cold?'' he asked and she shook her head. ''Liar.''

Pulling off her, he grabbed his jacket and gave it to her. There was a silence, but it was not awkward. They stared at each other and then Ino sit up, taking his jacket.

''I'll walk you home'', he said, starting to dress up.

''I didn't feel like that for a long time'', she whispered and he froze, turning to her. ''Alive. I felt alive and I… thank you, Kiba. Thank you.''

Inuzuka smiled, grabbing her top from the ground and giving it to her.

''Any time'', he mumbled and she smiled.

They got dressed and he walked her home and she took his hand in hers, surprising him. Kiba smiled, gripping her hand and sighing. Ino eyed him and her smile grew wider. She wasn't feeling lonely anymore. This horrible feeling of loneliness was gone and for some reason, when she looked at Kiba, she knew that it'd gone for sure.


End file.
